DBZ A Gohan and Android17 Love Story
by DBZandroid17DBZ
Summary: A love story triangle between my own character Laylah, Gohan and Android 17. Who will she choose.so I wrote this many years ago. When i was 12. It was my first ever Fanfic. It terrible i know haha, but it has shown how far iv'e come sense than with my new story's I have written. Maybe one day I will rewrite this and make it longer.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Name: Laylah

Race: Saiyan

Age: 16 (Gohan is 16)

Laylah's dad was a Saiyan but he died when she was one year old. So Goku took her in since he was her dad's best friend. It is set at the time android 17 and 18 are fighting against Goku

QS. I walked out of my room and took my seat at the breakfast table next to Goku. "Good morning Laylah" Goku greets me. I smile "good morning" I say back as Chichi places my breakfast in front of me. Gohan enters the room and takes his seat across from me at the table looking very sleepy still.

After breakfast Gohan and I got ready for school and than headed out of the door. While we are flying to school Gohan tries to make conversation with me but I just ignore him because ever since I started high school I have started to change and I now think that Gohan is kind of a geek. When we got to school Gohan and I go our separate ways and I go of to find my friends. In my first class I have English and Gohan sits behind me. I hade no idea though that Gohan was staring at me.

Gohan's P.O.V

I just sat their looking at Laylah she looked so beautiful but she will never like me the same way I like her she doesn't even talk to me anymore. As the lesson went on I just sat their looking at her, I saw her friend sitting next to her look at me than whisper something in her ear. Laylah turned around and looked at me, I quickly dropped my gaze to my worksheet and went red in the face and I herd them giggling at me.  
Laylah's P.O.V  
"Hey Laylah Gohan is looking at you" Bree my friend whispers in my ear. I turn around and see Gohan quickly stop looking at me and look down at his work sheet and I saw him go red in the face. Bree and I started to giggle at this.  
After school Gohan and I started heading home again without a word to each other and as I was half way home I stoped at the sound of an explosion "What was that" said Gohan from behind me. "I don't know but I'm going to check it out, are you coming" I said to Gohan as I started flying off in the direction the blast had came from. Gohan started flying of in the direction I was heading when both of us came to a halt at the sight of a small town being blown up by android 17 and 18. Gohan and I quickly got in fighting stance as the two androids spotted us. Android 18 immediately went after Gohan so that left 17 and me. I threw a punch at 17 who blocked and throw a punch at me witch knocked me into a wall. 17 than came up to me and looked at me for a second than went to punch me again but I blocked it and throw a punch at him witch sent him to the ground. I fell on top of him because he grabbed my arm as he fell. Both of us just lay on the ground looking into each other's eyes, when a scream made us break our glaze and get up. The scream had come from Gohan who appeared to be knocked out, I quickly flew at him at full speed, picked him up and started heading home again leaving the androids behind but just before they were out of sight I looked back at 17 who was just staring at me with an expressionless face.  
When I got back home I took Gohan in to his room and lay him on his bed. I went out to the kitchen to find Chi Chi but only found a note that said

_Goku has gone to do some training and I'm at Bulma's. See you at dinner love from Chichi._

I put the note down and grabbed a damp cloth and went back to Gohan's room. I placed the cloth on his forehead and just sat waiting for him to wake up.

20 minutes later Gohan began to stir and slowly open his eyes, he than saw me and I watched him as he slowly sat up. I just looked at him not knowing what to say when I suddenly felt his lips on mine. At first I was surprised but I soon got over that and started to kiss him back. Gohan's kiss was so soft and sweet that I never wanted it to stop but suddenly Gohan started to pull away. I just sat for a moment "I have to go" I said quickly getting up.

"Wait" Gohan said as I ran out the door and flew away.  
I kept on flying until I came to this big cliff were I stoped and sat on the edge thinking to my self.

It started to get dark so I stood up to go and as I turned around I came face to face with android 17 "What are you doing here" I asked him as I slowly backed away, a smirk came across his face as he took a step towards me "I was just flying by as I saw you from the corner of my eye and I thought I'd stop and say hello" he said as his smirk grew bigger. He grabbed my wrist and pinned me against a rock his whole body pinned against mine so I couldn't move. As I stared at him unable to move I could feel his warm breath on my lips, which sent shivers down my spine. Next thing I knew his lips were pressed against mine, I struggled to get away from him but he was stronger than me. He tightened his grip on my wrist, which made me gasp in pain. 17 than took advantage of this and stuck his tongue inside my mouth, I tried to scream as I felt his tough run over yours. 17 pulled away still holding me against the rock and whispered in my ear "I know we are meant to be together I could sense it today when we were fighting and soon you will be mine forever. Until than my love" with that he flew away leaving me speechless. "What was that all about" I thought to my self.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I walked in the door just a dinner was being served "where were you" Chi Chi asked as she placed a plate in front of me "And what happened to your wrist?" asked Goku. I looked down at my wrist to see that there was a purple bruise around it. "I went for a walk" I lied as I began to eat "And what about your wrist" Goku asked again. I remained silent trying to think up an excuse but nothing came to my head. I looked around to see that everyone was staring at me but when I looked at Gohan he looked away and blushed "well" Goku pushed on. "I don't know" I finally said "you must off known how it happened, so how" Chichi asked "I said I don't know" I yelled and got up and stormed off to my bedroom.  
As I lay on my bed I kept replaying in my head what had happened at the cliff when a knock broke my thoughts. "Come in" I said as I sat up. Gohan walked in and looked at me "Are you ok Laylah" he asked.

"I'm fine" I replied

"Your lying" said Gohan "You didn't have those bruises on your wrist before you left this afternoon, what happened" he continued. I Just sat their looking at him not knowing what to say " Fine I was attacked by android 17" I finally said but leaving out the part were he kissed me and told me that I would soon be his. Gohan walked towards me and sat next to me on the bed, he than softly stroked my cheek and pressed his lips against mine. As we were kissing Gohan slowly pushed me down so that I was lying on the bed with him on top of me. I moan in the kiss as his hands started go down my sides and rest on my hips, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I feel Gohan's tongue gliding along my bottom lip asking for permission to enter and I slowly open my mouth for him to enter. After awhile we break the kiss and smile at each other.  
I woke up the next morning from the sound of some one knocking at my door "come in" I say as the door started to open and in walked Chichi "Are you alright" she asked "I'm fine" I say as I sit up. "Well I don't think you should go to school to day you don't look well" with that she left the room. I fell back down on to the pillow and fell back asleep  
Later that day I woke up and felt like some fresh air "I'm going for a walk" I say to Chi Chi as I head out the door "ok, just be back before dark and be careful" Chi Chi yelled after me. I started to fly in the air enjoying the cool breeze blow against my skin and after a while I stoped to have a rest. As I lay down on the grass a snap of a twig caught my attention and I turned around to see Android 17. I got ready to run away cause he was a lot stronger than me when he grabbed my arm stopping me. He wrapped his other arm around my waist bringing me into his chest. "Don't go," he whispered in my ear. Which caught my attention. Something about his voice was different it wasn't harsh it was caring. Next minute I felt his lips on mine but only this time they were soft and not rough, I couldn't help my self I started to kiss back because it felt so nice and I wrapped my arms around his neck bring him closer to me everything seemed to be going well when a crash brought me back to my senses.

I pushed 17 away to discover the crash hade come from Gohan who hade dropped his school back at the sight of 17 and I. I opened my mouth trying to explain but Gohan simply just shook his head and flew away.  
I swore I saw tears in his eyes before he flew away which made me just brake down in side. I fell to my knees and silently cry as 17 had a satisfied look on his face at what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I sat their on the grass not sure what to do "maybe you should go after him" a voice inside my head suggested "no I wouldn't know what to say" I argued with myself. I sat there thinking to myself when a hand on my shoulder disturbed me. I looked up to see Android 17 looking down at me "who cares about him, he's a loser anyway" he said to me "I care" I screamed at him which seemed to surprise him, it even surprised myself considering I thought he was a geek but ever since we kissed I have felt different about him, I think I may even be in love with Gohan.  
I got off the ground and started to fly away, I looked behind me to see 17 just staring at the ground, and he appeared to be thinking. When I got home I went straight to my room without a word to anyone.

Ten minutes later the opening of my door made me look up to see Goku standing in the door way "Laylah, have you seen Gohan" he said "no I haven't" I replied. Goku just stared at me for a second before leaving. "Where could he be?" I asked my self. I decided I was going to go find him and sneaked out the door with out anyone seeing me, I flew off into the night in search for Gohan. I flew for a while until I came to the cliff were I got my first unwanted kiss from Android 17, upon the cliff I saw a small figure in the distance and as I got closer I saw Gohan sitting on a rock. I landed next to him and he didn't even look up at me "Hey Gohan" I said trying to get him to look at me

"What do you want" he asked angrily

"Gohan, I'm sorry it was a mistake" Gohan turned his head towards me and looked me in the eyes

Gohan's P.O.V  
"Gohan, I'm sorry it was a mistake" I herd Laylah say, I turned my head towards her to see in her eyes that she really was sorry "why did you do it" I asked her "I don't know, It kind of just happened" she whispered and than looked down at her feet. I stood up and walked over to her, I than lifted up her chin with my hand and placed my lips on hers

Laylah's P.O.V

I felt Gohan's lips on mine and I placed my arms around his neck making the kiss deeper. Gohan than placed his arms around my waist. We both starting to really get into the kiss when a voice interrupted us "Their you both ar..." Goku started but stoped as he saw what Gohan and I was doing. Gohan and I quickly broke apart and looked at Goku their was an awkward silence between us.

"Hey dad" Gohan said going red in the face

"Your mums got dinner ready, lets go" Goku said than started flying home. Gohan followed him with me close behind.

The next day I woke up by the sweet smell of breakfast, I quickly got changed into my school uniform and went out to have breakfast. During breakfast their was an awkward silence cause of what happened last night and Chi Chi was getting confused "ok what's going on you three" she said "nothing" Gohan and I said at the same time while Goku just continued eating his food. As Gohan and I were flying to school we held hands and when we got to school I quickly let go before anyone saw us. Gohan looked at me strangely "I've got to go do something I'll see you later" I said to Gohan and gave him a kiss on the cheek while no one was looking, I ran off to the back of the school to see my group of friends "what's up" I said "hey Laylah" My friend Bree came up and gave me a friendly hug. Just as I was about to sit down the bell rang for first period. As I walked into class I saw Gohan sitting at the back of the class sitting by him self, I was thinking if I should go to the back and sit with him but everyone would tease me because he's the school geek so I sat next to Bree instead. After school I started flying home without Gohan because I didn't want to face him after I ignored him all day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Android 17's P.O.V

I was sitting on a rock looking out at the oceans when something from the corner of my eye court my attention; it was Laylah flying through the trees. I was about to go after her when I saw Gohan flying not far behind her

Laylah's P.O.V

"Hey Laylah wait up" a voice called out. I turned around to see Gohan flying behind me "Why didn't you wait for me after school". "Oh I thought you've left already," I said staring at my house, which had come into view.  
Gohan knew I were avoiding him all day but said nothing about it, which surprised me. When I got home Goten was there, he had been staying at trunks house for a few days because it was trunks birthday. As I sat down in the lounge room Trunks was in their watching TV "Hey Trunks" he turned towards me and smirked "hey" he said in a sexy voice. I turned to see Gohan come into the room and Trunks started to check me out. Gohan just glared at him and sat next to me and put his arm around my waist protectively "lets go to my room," I whispered to Gohan and I grabbed his arm and drag him to my room.  
When I got to my room I lay down on my bed and pull Gohan on top of me. We begin to seriously make out.

Half an hour later Gohan began to go a bit further he slowly started to put his hand up my shirt. I became aware of what he was doing as I felt his soft hand rub against my skin. I rolled over so I was now on top and Gohan removed my shirt. His lips broke apart from mine and he started to kiss my neck, I moaned softly in pleasure as Gohan began to suck on my skin of my neck leaving red marks, he than ran his hands up my back and unhooked my bra while rolling me over so that he was on top of me. As he threw my bra to the floor he began to rub my left breast with his hand. I moaned in pleasure and removed Gohan's shirt. I ran the tips of my fingers down over his stomach and kept going until I reached Gohan's pants, I grabbed and squeezed gently at his manhood through his pants as I put my lips to Gohan's, he moaned in my mouth  
Gohan was about to pull down my skirt when...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

My door opened and a scream made me look up. There was Chi Chi at the door and next minute Goku, Bulma, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks were at the door as well they all gasped at what they saw, luckily for me they couldn't see my breast because Gohan was on top of me "um..." Gohan began but couldn't think of anything to say Chi Chi and Bulma covered Goten and Trunk's eyes with their hands and backed out of the room and away. Vegeta stood there checking me out as Goku closed the door and said "Dinner is ready for when you want it" With that they were gone. Gohan slowly got off me and put his shirt back on, I got up and put my bra and shirt back on.  
At the dinner table no one said a word everyone ate in silence, Trunks would give the occasional glare at Gohan who would ignore it and continued eating.

The next day Gohan and I were by our selves' sense everyone else was at capsule corp. I ran my hand down Gohan's chest "where all alone so...what do you want to do" I ask him with a cheeky smile "um" is all that comes out of his mouth before I push him onto his bed and climb on top of him. I crashed my lips on top of his and began to remove him shirt, he than removed my shirt along with my bra. While flipping me over so he was on top he removed my skirt so that I was only in my underwear, I blushed as I removed his pants and could fill his manhood. Gohan than slowly begins to remove my underwear while kissing and sucking on my neck, I blushed as I was fully exposed to him, I look away as I feel his eyes wondering my body "no need to be embarrassed your body's beautiful" Gohan whispers in my ear. I turn my head and look him in the eyes he smiles warmly at me and I smiled back. He kissed me on the lips while I remove his boxes. I run my hands down Gohan's chest until I reach his manhood, which I grabbed. He moaned with pleasure, I begin to run my hand up and down it and than suddenly stopped leaving him panting and wanting more. Gohan rubs his finger over my womanhood, I moaned and arch my back in pleasure. Gohan and I began to make love to each other, which lasted nearly an hour.

Gohan wraps his arms around my exhausted body and pulls me into his chest "I love you Laylah" he whispers "I love you to Gohan" I whisper back before we both fall asleep in each other's arms


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I woke up later that night in Gohan's arms; I look up to see Gohan peaceful sleeping face. I smile and slide out of his arms and get dressed than walk out to the kitchen to see Chi Chi sitting at the table drinking a cup of Coffee "why were you in Gohan's room" she asked me looking at me suspiciously "um, we were studying together and we fell asleep" I lied "oh" she said. I walked out of the room and into my bedroom where I just sat on my bed and thought about what happened between Gohan and I earlier that day. As I was thinking I didn't here that someone came into my room until they sat down on the bed next to me. I looked around to see Gohan sitting there looking at me "Are you ok" he asked "yeah" I said and hugged him, he hugged me back and the two of us just sat there until Chi Chi came in "don't mean to interrupt you both, but dinners ready" and with that she walked out "I don't think Chichi likes the fact that were together" I told Gohan as I stood up only to be pulled back down by him, he gentle kisses me on the lips and said "she dose, just wait and see" he kissed me on the lips again and we both left for the dinner table. After dinner we went straight to bed because we were still tied from earlier that day.

The next day I woke up before anybody else and decided to go out for a fly. There was a nice breeze blowing through my hair. I stopped and stood at the edge of a cliff and looked out at the view. A few minutes later I felt two arms wrap around my waist and turned around expecting it to be Gohan but it wasn't it was android 17. I struggled to get away from him but he just locked my arms in with my waist and held me tighter. "What do you want" I growled at him, he just smirked and lent forward and whispered in my ear "I want you, and that's what I'm planning to get" and with that he hit me over the head and knocked me out.  
What seemed like days later I woke in a bed in some weird place that looked like a cave because it was made out of rock, I tried to get up but discovered that I was bound to the bed by some energy rope, which every time I struggled I got weaker. I tried to do and energy blast but before I could even throw it, it was just absorbed by the rope and made it stronger and me weaker. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone enter the room. "Good your awake" said android 17 as he sat on the bed next to me. "Let me go" I yelled at him, he just smirked and lent in and kissed me on the lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

As he kissed my lips I struggled to get away only to be made weaker by the energy rope, which made it easier for 17 to have his way with me. His hands began to wonder down my body and he rested them on my hips. A tear leaked from my eye as he continued doing this, he than pulled away and wiped the tear away with the back of his hand "don't cry" he whispered in my ear "I know your enjoying this" and with that he pressed his lips back on mine gently. I gave in and kissed him back and it felt good, I just wanted to hold him in my arms but couldn't sense I was tied to the bed. As I were kissing him my mind wondered to Gohan and all of the sudden I pulled away." please let me go" I whispered as tears began to roll down my cheeks. 17 didn't say anything he just sat there looking into my eyes, I looked into his eyes and I saw sadness in them. I was about to lean in and kiss him when the door busted open by a ki blast and in came Gohan. Gohan than shot a blast at 17, which knocked him into the wall beside the bed, I was in. I looked over to him he was knocked out. "Laylah are you all right," he said as he ripped of the energy rope, which seemed to have no effect on him. "Yeah I'm fine now," I said as I wrapped my arms around Gohan's neck and lightly peak him on the lips. "Come on, lets go" he picked me up bridle style and flew me home, as I was too weak to fly myself.

The next morning I felt very sick so I didn't go to school. I lay in bed and listened to Chichi yell out to Gohan "don't forget to get Laylah's homework". Darn I thought to myself as Goten jumped on my bed "hey" I say "Are you and Gohan going to get married" he asked me. I started to blush at the thought of Gohan and I getting married ''well um, um". "Leave Laylah alone Goten she needs to rest to get better" Chichi yelled from the kitchen. "Ok mum" he yelled back and ran out of the room.  
As soon as Gohan came home from school he came to my room and asked how I was feeling ' a bit better" I said, " the sickness seems to just come on and off" I said. Gohan Got on top of me "Maybe I can make you feel better" He smirked and leaned in close to me. But we were interrupted by my door opening.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"What's going on?" I asked Goku as He and the mystery boy returned. Goku turned to the boy and gave him a 'we can trust them' look and he nodded.

"Gohan, Laylah. This is Trunks"

"Huh?" _That's weird he has the same name as Bulma's 3 year old son._

"He's from the future"

Gohan's jaw dropped along with my own "What?" we asked together slightly confused at the situation

"How is that even possible?" Gohan asked

"My mother. Bulma built me a time machine so that I could come back into the past and warn you about a great threat that is going to be here very soon"

"And what threat is that?" I asked not really believing it.

"A few months from now Dr Gero will activate two powerful androids he has created. Android 17 looks like a young male with dark long hair and a orange scarf around his neck. Android 18 appears to be a young female with blonde hair. But don't let their appearances deceive you. They are extremely strong. They killed everyone in my time line all except my mother, Gohan, Laylah and also myself"

"They even defeat me?" Goku asked surprisingly

"No Goku. Just before the androids arrive you come down with a deadly heart disease that take your life"

"Oh man, that sucks" Gohan looks down at his feet disappointed

'Don't worry I have a cure right here" Trunks pulls out a vile of silver liquid from his jacket pocket. "It hasn't been discovered yet here, but in my time it has. So when you get your first symptoms just take this and you will be alright"

Trunks handed Goku the small vile and Goku took it gladly. "Thanks Trunks"

"Now we all got a lot of training to do before the androids arrive so we better tell the others"

A Month went by where everyday Gohan and me would train with Trunks and Goku. The other Z fighters decided they would train by themselves in their own ways. Chi Chi had let Gohan and me have a few months off our studies while we trained. It took a lot of angry conversations and screaming before Chi Chi finally came around.

"Nice kick Laylah" Trunks smiled as my flying sidekick missed his head by an inch. I smirked at him "Thanks"

Trunks send a punch towards my gut. I dodged it easily. I knew he was going easy on me for the fact he wasn't fighting me in his super Saiyan form.

Goku was training Gohan very harshly trying to get him to become a super Saiyan as well. I was kind of glad they were taking it easy on me. Gohan ended his days with so many cut and bruises on him and at the end of each day I would attend to them for him.

"Concentrate on what your doing Laylah" Trunks said stopping his punch as it came so close to my face I could feel the heat off it. I didn't realise what was happening fore I was watching Gohan fight Goku.

"Sorry. You should have just punched me"

Trunks blushed slightly "I don't want to hurt you" He said looking down avoiding my eyes. Gohan was looking over at us and in his distracted moment Goku sent a kick to his gut sending him flying back it a large bolder with a crash.

I ran over to Gohan "Are you okay?" I asked giving him my hand and pulling him to his feet.

"I'm fine Laylah" Gohan winced as he took a few steps.

"Got to pay attention son" Goku said waiting to continue.

"Sorry Dad" Gohan glared at Trunks without him knowing and went back over to train with Goku.

"Ready for a break Laylah" Trunks asked me and I nodded.

"Come on" He grabbed my arm gently and led me away from the training grounds. We came to the river and Trunks sat down at the base of a wide tree. He motioned for me to sit next to him and I did slightly blushing. _Trunks is so handsome _I thought to myself as I watched the wind rustle through his lavender hair. _Wait I shouldn't be thinking things like that I'm with Gohan and I love him. _With out me realising it my thoughts went straight back to Trunks. It was hard to believe that little boy Bulma carries around is going to grow up to become this strong, smart, handsome young man.

"What are you thinking about Laylah?" Trunks asked me

I blushed and shook my head "nothing"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

I awoke the next morning. I felt a lot better now. 'I'm glad your feeling better now' Gohan smiled. 'Yeah same here, I'm going to go into town today I need to do a few things'

'I'll come with you' Gohan smiled and I shook my head. 'No no I just need some time to myself' Gohan gave me a sad look as I got up and got dressed. I kissed him on the cheek goodbye before leaving. 'I'll see you later Gohan'

I flew into town and went to the nearest Pharmacy I quickly went down an isle searching the shelves when my eyes spotted what I was after. I grabbed it from the shelf and took it to the counter. The lady gave me a questionable look but I said nothing. I paid for it and left going to the girl's toilets. I took out a pregnancy test from the paper bag the lady handed it to me in. I read the directions on it and followed it. _I hope I'm not pregnant and I was just sick from a bug_ I thought. I waited for the results. 1 line meant I weren't pregnant and 2 meant I was. I watched as a line began to appear and held my breath.

I sighed in relief when a second line didn't appear. I smiled to myself and threw the test in the bin. I grabbed something to eat before returning home. Gohan was outside doing some training. 'Hey Gohan' I yelled out to him waving. Gohan stopped and smiled coming over to me. He pulled me into a hug 'Have fun in town?' he asked me. I smiled and lent up and kissed him on the lips.

I walked inside where Chi Chi had lunch on the table. 'Where is Goku?' I asked looking around. 'He's off fighting those androids again' Chi Chi shook her head angrily.

Months pasted and the battle between the androids and cell went on. They were finally defeated. I often thought about 17 but it didn't matter anymore because he was dead. Gohan and I eventually got married and had a family of our own. Things couldn't of been better

The End

so I wrote this many years ago. It was my first ever Fanfic. It terrible i know haha, but it has shown how far iv'e come sense than with my new story's I have written. Maybe one day I will rewrite this and make it better and longer. but we will see...


End file.
